The Blossom That Could Not Dance
by MistressBlossom
Summary: How could you do this to me?""Because you are mine, and only mine""I'm sorry..""but I dont love you" She was the dancing bird, yet she was trapped. Her sin? She was in love with two guys. This is Sakura Haruno's greatest love story. Lemons.Mature.Themes


* * *

* * *

Hello Everyone!!

Recently I've been getting re-addicted to the Fanfiction kingdom, and from all the Fanfiction I have read. I have officially been re-inspired. I am addicted once again, and filled with so many different ideas from other fanfictions, manga, anime, dramas, and real life situation. Basically, I'm back!! I'm excited, and I would like to re-introduce a new Fanfiction project, The Blossom That Could Not Dance. 

So please enjoy this story. =]

XoXo

Love,

MistressBlossom

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**I do however own this story and plotline. So please respect my wishes and don't steal the idea, the story, and my own created characters.**

**I do not welcome flames, but I'll take constructive criticism in my reviews. Praises are encouraging too!!**

**Please Enjoy the Story and Review or else I will think no one is interested in reading this story, and I will just delete it if it does happen.**

**

* * *

**

-

**.//. Blossom That Could Not Dance.\\.**

**-  
**

**

* * *

-  
**

_Written By MistressBlossom_

_January, 18, 2009_

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

_Prologue 00_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

-

This was so wrong

-

"_Ah! S-s-stop it!" whimpered a petite figure, as her body was overshadowed by a large masculine man. Compared to that man, she was like a doll. A fragile doll, that would break and shatter into a million pieces if you touched it with the slightest amount of force. Yet the boy who held her pushed her limits, his desire was to push the limits. How long would it take her to break? How far could he push her limit?_

_His large hands pulled her closer as he embraced her tightly in his arms. She whimpered as she felt the heat surround her tiny figure. It was so warm, but it was wrong. _

"_D-don't! Let me go!" cried out girl, as she used her small hands to pound against his chest. The boy smirked at her amused as his right hand rose up and tilted her chin upwards to capture her soft plump lips. He devoured her mouth swiftly, as her beautiful emerald eyes widened in shock. His lips parted from hers as masculine voice spoke._

"_No" He said it in such a lazy manner, she could not help but stare at him. _

"_Why?" _

"_You are mine. You belong to me, and only me."_

_-_

I don't understand what went wrong.

_-_

"_Nani! How dare y-" His mouth cut her off again as his tongue slipped into her small mouth. His tongue began to play with her tongue, inviting it into an intimate dance. She moaned softly as his hands roamed around her curves with a feather-like touch. The kiss was wet, yet passionate and the girl felt her knees weaken. _

_His hands slightly massaged her hips as it trailed up her sides until he reached her untied white tie that layed around her neck. His hand found the end of the tie, and tugged it away from her neck laying it on the large mahogany desk that stood behind them. _

_His touch made the girl shudder, as her hand tried to push him away. Her pounds against his chest felt like nothing to the boy as his grip tightened on her hips once again. Swiftly he lifted her light body and placed it on the desk behind them. She sat on the desk, as her eyes met his black orbs as they were leveled against each other. _

_His mouth once again latched against her, as his mouth kissed her pale soft skin on her neck. Nibbling on her neck, he sucked on a sensitive spot making her gasp. The girl's hands layed helplessly on his shoulders, as she sat there weak and defenseless against him and unable to stop his mouth from licking her soft skin. His hands slowly began to unbutton her black collared shirt. _

_-_

It felt so amazing.

_-_

_One button was undone. _

_His mouth trailed along her neck. _

_-_

So helpless

_-_

_Next button came undone revealing more of her soft sinful skin._

_His tongue licked up the side of chin, tasting her skin. _

_-_

Please.

_-_

_Another once came off; her pale pink bra was revealed for his eyes. _

_He nibbled on her earlobe. _

_-_

It's so hot.

_-_

_Two more buttons came off, and her tone stomach was revealed. The girl's shirt was now undone and wide open revealing her undergarments. She gasped as her hands made the motion to cover herself back up. _

_-_

I couldn't stop him.

-

"_S-stop it!" The boy's hands grasped hers, as he firmly pushed them away. His eyes trailed up her body as he licked his lips staring at her chest. Using his weight he pushed the girl backward as she layed on the desk. Her beautiful wavy petal colored hair spread out like a halo around her head. With one hand he held both her hands above her head. _

_-_

Deep inside, I knew…

-

_His other hand reached down trailing down her body as his body stood between both of her legs. Bending down he kissed down her neck to across her chest. The girl's breath was uneven as her chest rose up and down. _

_-_

It was so wrong.

-

_His other hand reached down and he placed it on her though, massaging the inside softly. His licked, sucked, and played with the girl's chest. He stopped his ministrations as he reached for the girl's tie, as he began to tie up her wrists. _

_-_

Yet I was powerless to resists

_-_

"_Hey! No! Please let me go … -sama!" _

_-_

Weak…

-

_Her wrists were tied tightly as he began to move down her body till his head was between her legs and underneath her skirt. Slowly he began to suck softly on her sacred area as he felt her wetness soak through her pink panties. She moaned loudly as she felt heat rush through her body, making her feel so hot. _

_-_

Will you forgive me?

_-_

_Shaking her head, her eyes watered as her body betrayed her. She felt so ashamed and helpless, yet at the same time she couldn't help but enjoy …-sama's sweet ministrations and his skillful touches on her body. She was entranced, but she couldn't help about thinking of him, and how she was betraying him by letting …-sama do these sinful things to her body._

_-_

I thought we were friends.

_-_

'_Mine. All mine.' He thought as he thrust his fingers more quickly inside her, and soon she was arching her back, crying out from pleasure as she met her orgasm. What a sight she was, with her hair messed up and wild, her blouse ripped out, revealing her breasts with her bra just hanging off of her left arm. Her lips were puffy and swollen from his sweet passionate kisses. Her skirt was pushed up her thigh and his fingers were hidden beneath it. _

_-_

Why?

_-_

_Slowly he pulled his fingers up and raised it to her eyes, as she stared at him. His eyes never leaving her gaze he slipped the fingers inside of his mouth tasting sweet juice. She looked away blushing. His hands made the motion._

_-_

Did you have to hurt me so much?

_-_

"_How could you do this to me?"_

_-_

"_Because… You belong to me. You belong to only me."_

-

I don't understand why.

_-_

"_Why?"_

_-_

"_Because… You can no longer escape anymore."_

_-_

But I don't love you.

_-_

"… _b-but."_

_-_

"_I have captured the sweet little songbird."_

_-_

I don't want this.

_-_

_Her eyes widened._

_-_

_His mouth kissed her possessively._

_-_

I'm so sorry

_-_

_Yes._

_He owned her. _

_-_

Let me go.

_-_

_She was __**trapped.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I'm in love with someone else.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

_The sweetest fruit that I have had_

_Brought emotions that feel sad_

_A desire with no path_

_With an equal sense of wrath_

_Unexpected it came_

_And quickly it took its claim_

_My mind_

_It was forever inside_

_-_

_My heart_

_Always played its part_

_At first so sweet_

_For sure none shall defeat_

_This love_

_That was sent from above_

_-_

_With Virtue there is a side_

_Where ends this ride_

_No relationship is perfect_

_If so, it is defect_

_Tears and pain_

_What all must gain_

_It is what is foretold_

_This icy winter cold_

_-_

_Once past this ice_

_You will surely get something nice_

_A sweet present_

_Warm, like god sent_

_The beautiful flower shall bloom_

_We are past the doom._

_For the cherry blossom will grace_

_And this is the end of the race. _

_-_

_For we must get past_

_Quick and fast_

_The winter's cold sin_

_To get to our spring_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Dear Diary,

I used to believe that love was something you could only read in fictional trashy romance novels. Divorce, cheating, abuse, and many more were the sins of love. These things made my heart break and my mind close on any signs of love. This was my belief. This was my rules. This was my law. Yet, no one warned me, of what would occur if I ever did encounter this virtue. This strong powerful emotion is so sensational; it overwhelms me, and takes over my body. It controls my senses, my mind, my body, and ultimately my soul.

I was only 16 when I began my life's greatest romance. This was the romance of my lifetime. This was my greatest love story. This is my story to tell, of my pain, my tears. For I have gone through many pains to get to the end, pain, tears, manipulation, betrayal, deceit, and sins. For a while, I could not breathe. A heavy boulder that rested upon my heart, crushing it with its weight and slowly I began to lose control.

Perhaps, I suppose. When I look back upon it, I begin to realize. In order to get to true love, you must endure the pain and sins and conquer it.

In this school, these chains that forever bonded my body, to them. I have no choice. I have to obey in order to protect and ensure the safety of my loved one.

I never truly expected this to occur. Never in my life! Yet secretly I'll tell you this. I am pleased that I was able to experience this love.

My life, I have met many great people. That surely I will forever love. I never expected how much my life would change when I first met him. He carved my future the moment I first met him, lying on top of him, staring into his mysterious onyx eyes. I never expected him, to do this to me, to take away something I cared and loved so much. I hated him for it.

-

Most of I hated myself too. This was my deepest sin that I have committed, for I have disgraced you, Kami-sama.

-

I fell in love, with two men.

-

Are you curious?

Are you enticed?

Have I enchanted you into wondering what could have possibly occurred in my life?

Would you like to hear my story?

-

I will show you Sakura Haruno's greatest love story.

For this fairy tale, the princess does not end up with prince charming.

For this fairy tale, the evil conquers.

For this fairy tale, not only has virtue occurred, but also sins.

-

Lust

Greed

Wrath

Pride

Gluttony

Envy

Sloth

For this fairy tale, it is my greatest love story.

-

And

-

This story will now begin.

-

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So this is the prologue to my new story, hopefully it will catch your attention. This story is a Alternate Universe Fanfiction. My apologies, but there will be no ninjas what so ever. The direction I plan to take this story to is a modern Japan.

So please review, and let me know what you think of this story idea. And just too perhaps get you hooked here is some teasers

* * *

oX_Teasers_Xo :

"_Gomensai…" _

"_Why?" _

"_You fell in love with him, didn't you"_

"_Sasuke-sama"_

"_**SAKURA-CHAN!" **_

"_Why me?"_

"_You are __**mine**__! I own you now, you can not __**defy**__ me._ "

"Aisherteru…"

"You do not deserve him! Why! Why is it always you, you bitch!"

* * *

So please review, so i know that some people are interested in this story continuing.

XoXo

MistressBlossom

* * *


End file.
